The World Championships: The True Story
by Fanfic Jewels
Summary: What really happened during the World Championships? Read on to find out! Warning: Most characters are OOC, but they're meant to be like that. (Please excuse this truly horrible summary.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Jewel here! This is my first story on this site, so please cut me some slack. I've tried very hard to make this entertaining for you guys, and it would mean so much to me if you read and review! This is basically what I think/wish had happened during the World Championships. The characters have been made OOC on purpose, so please keep that in mind when you're reading this. Any text that's plain bold is me.**

**Also, I do requests. If you would like to request, please look at my bio for more information.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade, Sassy Gay Friend, the word 'brony' or the characters. Please enjoy!**

* * *

** _Somewhere in Japan..._**

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!" Gingka wailed, his face pressed against the glass as he watched the other bladers battle. Ryo and Hikaru sighed. "Gingka, you already have a place on Japan's team. There's no need for you to compete!" Gingka turned around to face Ryo, horrified. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! MY OWN FATHER, NOT LETTING ME BLADE! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?!" Gingka threw himself onto the sofa sobbing. "I'M LOSING THE WILL TO LIVE!" He cried, the tears streaming down his face. "So am I..." muttered Hikaru under her breathe. "Get over yourself, I mean come on: you play with spinning tops. SPINNING TOPS. How can you possibly-?"  
"Dear God, he's right! I'm a monster!" Ryo hugged Hikaru as if she were a teddy bear. "I'M A TERRIBLE FATHER! I'M DENYING GINGKA - MY OWN SON - OF HAPPINESS! WHAT HAVE I DONE HIKARU?! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Both Haganes began to flood the room with their tears. "Why did I ever even accept this job?" Hikaru said with a sigh as she swam through the tears towards the door.

_Meanwhile, at the bey stadiums..._

"Go on Virgo! You can do it!" Teru urged his bey on. "Yeah, that's right! Keep going- WHAT, WHAT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Teru screamed as Yuu started to bite his ears. "ARE YOU EATING ME?! EW NO STOP! I'M TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!" Tsubasa threw his bey launcher at Benkei, then went over to see what all the fuss was about. "Dang it Yuu, what have I told you about cannibalism? It's bad and hurts people." Tsubasa scolded as pried Yuu off of Teru's face. Suddenly, the doors burst open to reveal one of the most annoying, obnoxious, loud-mouthed characters ever created...Masamune Kadoya. "HEY! I CAN HEAR YOU, STUPID NARRATOR!" **Oh, shut up you brony. Onward with the story!  
**"I am the new main character of the show, Masamune Kadoya! EVERYONE MUST LOVE ME!" The boy claimed. "We already knew who you were. The narrator told us." Tsubasa pointed out, but the other boy ignored him. "Anyway, because the author is lazy and only just counts as a decent writer, I'm not actually going to battle. I just get a place on the team." It was at that moment Hikaru and Madoka entered. "Alright you losers! Stop playing with spinning tops- Oh sorry, I mean _battling._" Hikaru rolled her eyes. "The team members have been decided. Gingka's already on the team, so that means there are three more spaces on the team."  
"Did I get a place on the team? Huh? Well? Did I? Did I?" Hikaru shoved Masamune away from her face. "Yeah sure, whatever. Also, Eagle-boy, you're on the team. Aaannnnnndddd...he can be the sub member." Hikaru pointed at Yuu, who was going 'Nom nom nom' on Madoka's leg. "Did you just pick the people standing in front of you as the team members?" Tsubasa asked. "Yep." The Aquario blader replied. "Oh, and Madoka, you're gonna be their support member."  
"Why?"  
"So they don't screw anything up or get themselves killed." About 0.235 seconds later, Ryo and Gingka decided to appear. "Okay kids! This is how it's going to work: you're going to travel around the world completely unsupervised to battle strangers who you've never met before, to win a competition about one of the most pointless things in the world. Don't worry about a thing. Nothing could go wrong, and you're the main characters, so you can't possibly lose. Well, have fun!" And with that, Ryo walked out of a 25 story building window. "...Yeah. Have fun with that." Hikaru patted Madoka on the shoulder, before shoving Team Gan Gan Galaxy out of a building and onto a plane.  
"...Wait a second! Where are we going? Shouldn't we prepare? Are you even sure this is the right plane?" Madoka yelled out the window as the plane began to take off. "I don't know, probably, and no. Have fun!" Hikaru waved them goodbye. Madoka turned back to find Tsubasa being an emo in the corner, Gingka and Masamune having a contest to see how many old people they can annoy, and Yuu eating her mini laptop/ pokedex thing. "Well...this happened." Madoka only sighed as the plane took the team to China, where their adventure would really begin...

* * *

**Well, that was just terrible XD I apologise. The humour will probably get better with each chapter. Keyword: probably. For those of you who don't know, Teru yelling "What, what, what are you doing?" Is a reference to Sassy Gay Friend. I don't own that. Thank you for reading, and please review! Any advice is greatly appreciated ^-^ Xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! I have returned with another chapter! I would love to thank Hikari-the-Nekoangel, Warrior of the Diamond Dust and Kamen Rider Butterfly for the favourites and reviews. It means a lot to me, and I'm glad it made you laugh Hikari! And you guys have really cool pen names! Also, Butterfly, your profile pic gave me a heart attack (in the good way don't worry)! Wales FTW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or Pokemon!**

* * *

**_On the plane..._**

The were back. The voices. Their whispers echoed in her head, constantly reminding her of her mistakes. 'You shouldn't have done it...you shouldn't have come...the shirt you're wearing is ugly...you shouldn't have come...' "Dear God." Madoka whispered as she curled up into a ball on her seat. "Why have I made such a horrible mistake? I'm going to be supervising a group of crazy, spinning-top loving boys...Tsubasa! Tsubasa help me! I think I'm going insane!" Madoka grabbed the said boy by his shoulders and began shaking him. "You're going insane? Huh. Join the club." He pointed at Masamune, who was going through other people's luggage, Gingka who was (quite obviously) falling in love with one of the flight attendants and trying to share a burger with her, and Yuu, who was trying to convince the pilots to let him fly the plane. "It can't get any worse than this!" Madoka cried dramatically. Tsubasa glared at her. "You just _had_ to say that, didn't you? Out of all the things you could've said."  
"What's wrong with me saying that?"  
"Oh, nothing. Except for the fact that everything is now going to get worse."  
"What do you mea- what is happening?!"  
"Oh, not much. The plane's about to crash, that's all." Tsubasa replied as they all felt the plane plummeting downwards. "WHAT?! OH THIS IS _SO _NOT HAPPENING. I'M NOT GOING TO DIE SURROUNDED BY A BUNCH OF NUT JOBS. NUH-UH. I REFUSE!" Madoka stamped her foot down. "How did the pilots lose control of the plane anyway?" She questioned. "They let Yuu fly the plane."  
"Oh." People were running, screaming, telling their loved ones they loved them and so forth. "This is the end! I'm gonna miss you buddy!" Masamune hugged Gingka. "I'm gonna miss you too!" Gingka said, his eyes filled with tears. Meanwhile, Yuu was shovelling ice cream into his mouth like there was no tomorrow (as far as they know, there wasn't a tomorrow). "We're all going to die!" Madoka cried morbidly, while Tsubasa just stood beside her. Literally, he just stood beside her. It was then the plane hit the ground.

"WE'RE ALL-... okay?" Madoka looked around at the surrounding wreckage. People were standing up, brushing dust and debris off their clothes and rummaged around for their luggage. "How are we all okay after that?! How is no one dead?! The plane crashed for God's sake! Not that I'm complaining or anything, but still!"  
"Wow, you don't know anything do you?" Yuu shook his head at her. "Yuu's right. This is Beyblade: a show for kids. Of course no one died." Tsubasa said in a matter-of-fact tone. "But...if it's a show for kids...why did the plane crash? Why is there violence? Why is there-" ***Pokemon music plays* A wild Immortal Phoenix appeared! He challenges Madoka. Immortal Phoenix used Bitch Slap! It was super effective! **"DON'T EVER TRY TO BRING LOGIC INTO BEYBLADE AGAIN!" **Immortal Phoenix used teleport! Immortal Phoenix vanishes! **"Owww." Madoka rubbed her face. "Hey, Tsubasa! I thought you said no one died in Beyblade. What about that guy?" Yuu pointed at a corpse while Gingka and Masamune poked it. "Yeah, but that's Jim. No one likes Jim."  
_And with that, team Gan Gan Galaxy set off on their journey through China.  
_"Oh, _that's _where we are!"

**_Somewhere in China..._**

The main characters wondered the streets aimlessly, completely lost. When suddenly, a Chinese girl randomly appears and throws meat buns at them. "Hello and welcome to China! Have some buns! THEY WERE MADE USING CHINA'S 4000 YEAR OLD RECIPES!" Said the girl as she shoved a handful of them down Masamune's throat. "Uuh, thanks. Who are you? And how did you know we're new here?" Gingka asked as he swallowed the buns whole. "My name is Mei mei and I have been watching you. Now follow me if you want to live." The one called Mei mei began to walk away. "Well, that isn't creepy at all." Madoka said as they followed the girl up a path and into the mountains...

* * *

**Again I apologise! I was meant to upload this a few days ago, but I'm working on a one-shot at the same time. Sorry for the delay and the length of this chapter! I'm trying very hard to upload chapters as fast as I can. Please review and share this with friends. I love making people laugh :D any advice is greatly appreciated! Jewel out! Xxx **


	3. Chapter 3: The Chinese Team

**Third chapter! Whoop whoop :D I would like to begin by saying: HOLY MOTHER OF CARROTS. This story actually got more reviews. Thank you all so much for those lovely reviews on the previous chapters. I love you all! *hugs all* More notes at the end of this chapter! Also the bold text (in the actual story) is me talking directly to the characters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or the word 'Brony'.**

* * *

**_Back in China, amongst some random unnamed mountains..._**

"I HAVE RETURNED! AND I BROUGHT THE SACRIFICES!" Mei mei bellowed at the top of her voice while banging a giant gong. The group had arrived at at some sort of Chinese temple for spinning to- beyblades. Yes, beyblades. The important thing is they are now at a temple for beyblades. While Mei mei did...whatever it was she was doing...the rest of the group observed their surroundings. Just inside the walls of the temple, there were about a few thousand bald people who appeared to be training. But their attention soon turned to a small blue-haired boy. "CHI-YUN WELCOMES YOU. CHI-YUN HAS BEEN EXPECTING YOU." The boy said loudly. "Oh...that's nice. Who are you again?"  
"I am Chi-yun." The small person answered Gingka's question. Masamune gasped. "Look! It's another midget! Look Yuu! We've found another one of your kind! We know what this means. Our journey together was short, but sweet. Don't let us hold you back. We understand. You must be with your people. Go! Go and be free with all the other midgets!" There was a silence as Masamune finished his dramatic dialogue. Yuu glared at him. "...Masamune, you're an insensitive jerk, you know that?" he said, as Madoka bashed him on the head with her mini laptop thing. "Silence foolish mortals! You have not been brought here to fight amongst yourselves! You have been brought here to fight _him_." Chi-yun pointed to his right. There, another boy stood. "I am Dashan. I have brought you here to battle me, so I can see your battle tactics before the actual World Championships, giving me and my team an unfair advantage." He said flatly. "Okay, how stupid are you? You just revealed your entire plan to us!" Tsubasa face palmed. "It doesn't matter if I tell you or not. He's still stupid enough to fall for it." Dashan pointed at Gingka, who was _still_ eating. Dashan was about to challenge Gingka again, when Yuu interrupted. "You look and sound like a paedophile."  
"...what?"  
"Yuu, you can't say things like that!"  
"But Tsubasa, you always tell me to be careful around people like that-"  
"Oh look ice cream!"  
"WHERE?!"

"LET IT RIP!" Both Gingka and Dashan yelled the show's ridiculous phrase as they launched their spinning tops. "Beys! They're called beys you stupid narrator!" **Shut it Brony no.2 that's what I said. **Madoka had her pokedex thing out and was giving a detailed analysis of the opponents bey. Not that anyone was actually listening, because 1. everyone knew that was pretty much the only reason she was there and 2. no one actually cared. Meanwhile, Masamune was complaining about how no one treats him with respect even though he's the world's 'number 1 blader', Yuu was chewing on his arm, Mei mei was...setting herself on fire...Chi-yun was making paper hats and Tsubasa was just doing his own thing. At this point in the story I would like to remind you that these people are supposed to represent their countries in a game of spinning tops, and they claim that they actually give a damn about this. At least most of them do.

"Pegasis! Special move! Winged Horsie attackie thingie...yeah!" Gingka commanded as his bey suddenly transformed into an actual pegasis. Yes, this happens. I don't know how, but this happens. **How do you explain this, huh, Madoka? How much science and logic goes into that transformation?  
**'...' **Exactly what I thought. '**Rock Zurafa! Beat this guy up!" Dashan yelled. His bey then turned into a...um...fiery, scaly horse-dragon thing. (I don't even know _what _it is.) Pegasis flew right up into the air and was about to dive right down Zurafa, when a green unicorn charges into the stadium. Dashan stomped his foot in frustration. "Damn it you unicorn-loving twat! I was so close to discovering your team's powers." Dashan whined. "MASAMUNE! Why did you do that?!" Gingka screamed as him and the rest of his team were pushed to the exit of the temple. "Well, _I'm _the main character of this dumb show, so _I _should be the one that gets to do all the cool stuff!" Masamune said in a matter-of-fact tone. Tsubasa rolled his eyes. "Masamune, has anyone ever told you you're a self-obsessed idiot?"  
"What?! I am not-!"  
"Well, it's been great having you, it really has." Mei mei said after she stopped shoving them. "But now you need to leave. Bye." Just as the Japanese team began to leave, Masamune had a mini heart attack. "OH MY GOD YES FINALLY I'VE SEEN A PANDA MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!" He pointed at Chi-yun, who was now wearing a panda costume and eating bamboo. "Chi-yun has given up his human life. Chi-yun is now a panda." Chi-yun stated. Dashan face-palmed. "Chi-yun we'e talked about this. You're not a panda."  
"YOU SAID I COULD BECOME ANYTHING I WANTED SO I BECAME A PANDA!"  
"WELL I LIED, YOU CAN'T BE A PANDA!"  
"CHI-YUN IS NOW A PANDA AND YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Well, they seemed nice." Yuu said as the group walked down the mountain path. "I guess. But doesn't anyone find it weird how they kept saying they'd been watching us? Isn't that kind of creepy?" Gingka asked. "Relax. It's nothing to worry about." Masamune waved it off. "What about that guy?" Gingka motioned to a tall man who was wearing a black hooded cape and was carrying a large knife, and had been following the gang down the path. "Nahh, he's fine too."

* * *

**End of the chapter! What did you guys think? Yay or nay? Please leave reviews, I love hearing your opinions. Any advice is greatly appreciated. I would also like to apologize for yet another delayed update. I'm trying to update short chapters frequently, but then BAM! Life happened. I promise I'll try harder to update more often, and sorry if my humour sucks! Side note: For those that haven't seen my bio, I do take requests. I'm not the best writer in the world (I think you can all see that XD) but I always give it my best shot. If you would like to send me a request, please look at my bio for more information. Side note #2: if you have uploaded a story and want reviews, PM me about your story and I'll happily review. I know loads of people on this site hate it when people do that, butt I'm not one of those people. I'd love to help you guys out where I can! Also, feel free to check out my other story. (I'll upload more in the future.) That's all for now. Jewel out! Xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4: The Alright Wall of China

**Hi guys! Jewel is back with another chapter. I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO VERY SORRY I haven't updated in a while. I was thinking to myself 'Don't worry Jewel, it hasn't been _that _long since you updated...' Then I actually looked at the last time I updated. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. So, yeah. Sorry about that. Also, whenever I was about to update MY INTERNET NOPED ON ME. As always thank you for reviewing. **

**Kamen Rider Butterfly- thank you for your advice! The program where I used to type up these chapters used to mess up the work so much, which is why the lines were so close together. I've fixed the problem now though. Let me know if this is any better..**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

* * *

The next day, Masamune was wondering through the streets of China again when he found a beyblading...place. (Gym? I don't even know).

"Oh look! A place where I can show other people how much time I put into playing with tops! Surely that will gain me some respect!"

**_1.235 minutes later..._**

"The heck?!" Masamune's bey was smacked from the stadium. The idiot turned to find a Chinese boy with reddish-brown hair wearing sunglasses. As the boy's bey returned to his hand, the numerous fangirls that surrounded him squealed.

"I know, I know. I'm pretty impressive, aren't I?" The boy said with a smug voice. The fangirls nodded in agreement, following the boy as he began strutting away from Masamune.

Masamune followed the boy outside. "Hey! You can't just leave! Battle me right now!"

The other boy took off his sunglasses to get a good look at Masamune. "Nahhhh mate. My fangirls just wanted to see me do something awesome. So, yeah. Later dude."

"No no no no no!" Masamune cried, outraged. "Battle me for real! C'mon, superstar, battle me right now!"

"I'm not a superstar, my name's Chao Xin and-"

"I DON'T CARE BATTLE ME-"

"CHAO XIN! UNICORN LOVING TWAT!"

Both boys turned to Da Xiang. "What?"

"You cannot refuse a battle! It is an offence to the Bey Gods!" (A/N yes this is a thing deal with it).

"The Bey Gods? Who the hell are they?"

"That's not important, just battle each other, I'm bored and need to see violence."

Chao Xin sweat dropped. "Alright, alright. But first I need an awesome stadium..." He snapped his fingers. "I know! An ancient landmark will work perfectly!"

**_At the Great Wall of China..._**

"Tsubasa? Why are they battling on the Great Wall of China?" Yuu asked.

"Because they can."

"Shouldn't someone stop them?"

"Shouldn't someone be supervising us at all times so we don't kill ourselves using dangerous spinning tops?"

"...Point taken."

**_At the actual battle..._**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Masamune picked up his bey. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST. I HAVE FAILED THE BEY GODS."

Da Xiang turned to Chao Xin. "Wait, did you guys destroy an ancient landmark that was important to the history of China?"

"Yep."

"...Do you care?"

"Nope."

Da Xiang shrugged. "Just another day then."

And that was how I became a turtle.

...

...

Wait, wrong story.

* * *

**Well that was shit sorry. I swear on my heart that I'll try to update sooner...**

**My friends: But Jewel, you don't have a heart-**

**SILENCE MORTALS**

**...**

**Seriously though I will try my hardest. Well I've got to go, sorry! Fingers crossed the next chapters will longer. Jewel out! Xxx**


End file.
